wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Scraping Talons
Scraping Talons is an old IceWing urban legend. Disclaimer This story contains disturbing material. You should not read this story if you are easily disturbed. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Scraping Talons Many decades ago, there was a young IceWing named Polarbear. Polarbear was a happy dragonet. He had kind and loving parents, he had enough food to eat, and a large home. Nothing was wrong. Right? The only bad thing was their home overlooked an old evergreen forest, which was mysterious. How mysterious? So mysterious every dragon that went in there never came out. Ever. Many IceWings have tried to cut down the forest, but the next day all the trees cut down would have regrown. Some say they could hear odd sounds coming from the forest. Of course, Polarbear’s parents told him never go there. But sadly, one fateful day Polarbear’s curiosity got the better of him and he entered the forest. At the edges of the forest everything was fine. Just like a normal forest. As Polarbear wondered deeper into the forest he started to notice odd things here and there. Like deep claw marks in trees, and an odd unnatural smell. Out of nowhere, trees got thicker, the odd smell got stronger, and the claw marks were more frequent. Polarbear feelt unease, and started going back. But Polarbear heard a sound and stoped. It was the sound of talons scraping wood. Polarbear turned around quickly, but nothing was there. Polarbear walked faster this time, regretting his stupid decision to enter the forest. Polarbear felt something crunch under his talon so he stopped to look. The object was a bone not a wolf bone or a deer bone. A dragon bone. Polarbear was disgusted and stepped off it. He felt another crunch. Another dragon bone! Polarbear stopped to survey the ground he appeared to be standing next to a dead dragon body. Then there was another and another! There appeared to be at least 10. They all looked as if all them had all of their flesh stripped of their body vigorously. They all looked different ages, the smallest dragonets to large adults. But what they all had in common was they were all missing their talons. A growling sound came from behind Polarbear and he turned around. What he saw made him want to scream, but he was frozen with terror. The IceWing had dull gray scales, had bloodshot eyes, and most terrifying of it was it’s talons. They longer than any talons Polarbear had ever seen. Polar bear guessed they were extended with the other dragon’s talons. They were extremely blood stained. The IceWing suddenly lunged at Polarbear. Polarbear quickly dodged the IceWing and ran for his life. He felt an extreme pain in his leg. Like muscles tearing. Polarbear yelled out in pain, but kept running. His back left leg was gone. Polarbear tried to lift off and fly, but the IceWing ripped his wings. Suddenly, Polarbear was pined to the ground. As he accepted death he felt the long talons ripping him open. As the decades went by, Polarbear’s friends and parents finally got over his disappearance, the story of the old evergreen forest was still told. And they say, every night you can still hear the scraping of talons on wood from that old forest, where many dragons died many years ago.